


5+1

by my_lighthouse



Category: School Rapper (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_lighthouse/pseuds/my_lighthouse
Summary: 5 times people thought they were in a relationship and one time they actually were.





	1. Chapter 1

It was bad enough when he first walked in. 

There were already half a dozen people there, watching him, asking questions, no doubt laughing at him too. He had thought that sitting there surrounded by only people of his own age, rappers like himself wouldn’t be too bad. Apparently he was wrong. He had also thought that Yeonseo would come and sit beside him, saving him from the stares of the other rappers, but he was wrong about that too. Instead he had some kind of parasite which had stuck to his side and refused to let go, who went by the name of Kim Haon. The room was already stuffy, almost suffocating, with the cameras that surrounded you like ghosts, catching your every move, and the constant stream of irrelevant questions from the boy beside him didn’t help at all. 

When the time finally came to leave Mnet’s first torture room and move to the next, where he would, at last, be able to talk to the other Kiff clan members, he was delighted. At this point anything was a relief from the too-bright smiles, inquisitive looks and unending questions of the overenthusiastic rapper beside him. He took a chair and breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes to block out both the overwhelming lights and the smirking face of his fellow Kiff clan member Yeonseo as it came into view. 

“what do you want” he grunted out sleepily, stretching out his limbs as far as they would go without accidentally hitting another contestant (although given how annoying they all seemed to be, the possibility of kicking one of them no longer sounded so unappealing). It was at this point that Byungjae wished he had slept more, rather than staying up most of the night tossing in his bed and biting at his fingernails from worry. Now it was only 3 hours into filming but he could already feel the effects. Oh well. He blearily blinked his eyes open so he could look at his friend who was staring at him from above, a half-smile visible on his lips.

“You’ve not introduced me to your new boyfriend yet, Byungjae,” The taller teased playfully. “I’m insulted.”

Byungjae squinted up at him, irritation clear in his eyes. His morning had already gone badly enough and the last thing he needed at this point was Yeonseo acting obnoxious just when he was trying to take a nap. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He responded gruffly, hoping that his friend would simply drop this topic of conversation, or better still, stop talking altogether. But of course the universe would never reward him like that, would it?

Yeonseo’s smile only widened at this, and he sat on the seat next to Byungjae, a seat which the rapper had sorely hoped would be taken by someone less irritating, like Yoonho, or Jaemin. “Come on now,” Yeonseo chided, “you know the one I mean. Frizzy hair, looked like a bee. He was all over you. What was his name again? Something like Haewon. Or was it Haeun?”

“Haon” he snapped, but quietly, he didn’t want any of the other rappers to know the contents of his conversations. “It’s Kim Haon. And before you ask, I don’t even know him” Byungjae breathed out sharply “He just came and sat beside me, that’s all.” He turned around, fixating his eyes on the other side of the room so he wouldn’t have to see the insufferable smirk that was no doubt comfortably sitting on his friend’s face by then. His back slouched against the chair – this surely couldn’t be what people thought when they saw him. He was here to show his talent, not to have some strange sort of bromance with by some extroverted no-name who probably couldn’t rap for more than 20 seconds without forgetting his lyrics.

“I doubt he has any talent, anyway.” Byungjae sneered “they probably only brought him on the show for his looks or something.” He had hoped this would finally get Yeonseo to be quite, but all it did was the opposite. 

He heard a chuckle muffled behind a hand from beside him. “So you admit you find him attractive?” the only response Yeonseo got was a hard kick to the shin, which is what made the rapper finally shut up. The silence, however, was not nearly as rewarding as he had hoped, as the worries were starting to come back. While the standard of the first season had been obviously low, what was there to say that he would be miraculously better than the rest of them, that he wouldn’t forget his lyrics in a moment of panic, or be too nervous to take the microphone before others got to it? There were a number of strong competitors on his own grade, he had realised this earlier; Jieun – the girl from last year, Byungho – the loudmouth from Dickids, even Yeonseo, and to get any recognition at all he would have to rap better, shine brighter than all of them. He had never been very good at that, he thought bitterly. 

Just when the butterflies had started to settle in the bottom of his stomach and he was enjoying the sweet sound of nothing, his friend spoke up once more. “Lee Haon…” he mused, “or would it be Kim Byungjae” 

If looks could kill, the taller rapper would be six feet under by this point.


	2. unfamiliar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from haon's POV, I know that the writing style is different to the first chapter as I was trying to adopt his style of thought, which is one of the reasons I put off writing it for so long. I hope you guys enjoy reading it

A week after they had first met, Haon was familiar with Byungjae. The weight of Byungjae’s head on his shoulder, on his chest was like a game he’d played a hundred times before, the sensation familiar against his skin. The sound of his restrained laugh was like a song he’d heard over and over enough to know its lyrics word for word. The smile on his face was like a book Haon had read so many times it was embedded in his memory. Haon was familiar with Byungjae now, but not with Byungjae’s friends. ‘My friends’, he corrected himself, mentally, he was a member of Kiff clan now, so the other members were his friends. Woong was warm. Jaemin was calming, but somehow distant. Yeonseo was bright, the first to start a conversation, nothing like his intimidating image. Yoonho was genuine, nice, you felt as if you could depend upon him. Mingyu was affectionate, yet excitable. Imsu was sweet. Byungjae was just Byungjae. 

All eight of them were sat in a café together, tucked away in a corner because ‘Byungjae finds the other people annoying’. Their conversation was a quiet river, which flows where it is taken, because it can. It had been some time since Haon had last experienced this kind of talk, this kind of environment; since dropping out of high school he had been surrounded by very few people of his own age, much less ones who had the same interests and goals as him. He had his few friends and saw that as enough. But now, hanging out with the other kiff clan members, he decided these were people he liked. They felt like home. 

The conversation came to a natural silence just a Haon’s shoulder started demanding a rest from the weight of Byungjae’s head on top of it, so Haon decided it would be a good time to go to the counter to order more drinks for the other rappers, if only to give them a reason to like him. As haon vacated his position as Byungjae’s pillow, the older boy groaned with irritation, sleepiness clear in his voice. Haon was unsympathetic. He had told Byungjae to go to sleep early last night, and it wasn’t his fault if Byungjae hadn’t listened. 

“Remember my Doctor Pepper” he heard Byungjae call out, as he was walking away, in a voice that was slightly muffled. 

Haon huffed out a laugh. How could he forget?

He gave the orders at the counter: 6 Cokes, a water, 1 Doctor Pepper. He was gazing idly at the hot drinks menu, waiting for the order when he heard the sound of Yoonho’s voice drift over from the table. There was an easy warmth in the way he spoke.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who cares about you, Byungjae.”

Haon could see the cashier fetch the bottles, the tray, fill the glasses with ice, uncap the Coke. When he heard Byungjae finally answer Yoonho his voice was full of bemusement, but calm, without any irritation. 

“All of you guys care for me, don’t you?” 

The cashier passed him the tray, told him to have a nice day, just as Yoonho let out a brief chuckle, and started speaking again. 

“Of course we do. I just meant, you know” the rapper paused for a second before continuing “someone special”

As Haon was returning to the table with the drinks, he heard Byungjae give a slight grunt of affirmation – Byungjae heard Yoonho’s comment but had chosen not to answer. 

By the time that haon has returned to the table that the group was sat at, Byungjae had returned to scrolling through his phone, and barely responded when his drink was passed to him.

The idea of ‘someone special’ hadn’t left Haon’s thoughts since he heard it.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck

Three weeks had passed on this god awful competition, three weeks of nail-bitingly, bile-summoningly nerve wracking performances. He'd fucked up, and because of it Sandy had felt the impact, she had gone. She'd told him not to blame himself, joked that the judges simply didn't recognize their genius, that they were too ahead of their time for their song to achieve the success it deserves. He knew she was trying to convince herself this as well. 

But there was no point in reminiscing on it, he reminded himself. Today was his time to be happy. He had just survived another round, and in a week's time he'd have to be performing in front of hundreds once again, so he may as well relax while he can. Woong and Soyoon had taken him out to a cafe, somewhere small and sweet where they can all eat a slice of cake without really having to bother with anything at all. He'd barely had time to talk to them in the past week and a half: too busy, or too sleep deprived, or too depressed. 

Now he could simply relax, with Soyoon's arm wrapped semi-protectively around him, as if she was his mom, while they both tried to stifle their laughter at the sight of Woong tripping over his shoe laces, before continuing to walk as if nothing had happened. The feeling of comfort, of warmth that he felt around them was incomparable. 

When Byungjae had first met Woong he was 15, the elder has been tall, and carried himself with a confidence that Byungjae had deeply envied. That was until the stylist managed to choke on air while trying to speak. When he first met Soyoon, she was the cute girl that Woong wouldn't stop smiling about, and Byungjae was begging to know anything at all about her. He remembered that Soyoon had grabbed him and hugged him, resting her chin on the top of his head. When he had finally escaped from her grasp, she messed his hair and told him he looked so sweet she couldn't resist.

Woong pokes his arm, snapping Byungjae out of his daydream and back to the real world, the world where Woong is giving him a concerned, yet comforting expression. Byungjae remembers a question he had been meaning to ask. 

'Hyung, is your spare room still available?'

Woong's expression is one of mild bemusement, and he leans back on his seat to consider the question for a second. 

'i don't see why not' he answers, and in response Byungjae's face lights up. The question of where to stay had hung above him for some time, so he was glad to hear that there was somewhere available. 

'Haon and I need somewhere to stay together for the next few weeks' he elaborated, 'his house is too far, mine is too small'. Byungjae smiled to himself slightly at this; he'd never felt he needed a huge space, the room he had was enough. For him it was big enough to sleep, to work, to make his music, but when Haon walked in he'd asked if it was even big enough to breathe in. Maybe the younger rapper was right - sometimes, when it is so early it can barely be called the morning, he can almost feel the scratchy walls wrapping tightly around him, squeezing his deprived lungs until there's no air left in him. Maybe some more space would be good for him.

However Byungjae could sense Woong's continued apprehension at the idea and rushed to defend himself. 

'We would barely take up space at all, I promise. You wouldn't even notice we were there. We just need somewhere to we can write up our lyrics, practice together -'

Woong cut him off.

'You are always welcome to stay at my house whenever it is necessary, that's not the problem,' he sighed slightly before continuing. 'I'm just concerned that you two are taking this too fast.' He glances uneasily at byungjae. 'While I understand that you two are close, don't you think you ought to slow down a little? He's someone you have only known for a few weeks now.'

Byungjae scoffs at this.

'Too fast? Hyung, there is less than a week for us to write our lyrics until we have to be performing in front of hundreds of people, we need all the time we can have!'

While irritation is clear in his voice, there is more desperation than anything else, he felt like a teenage son who had been misunderstood by his dad. He knew it was irrational, as he was aware that Woong would allow him to stay in any circumstances, he'd never push Byungjae away on purpose. The rapper was simply confused by what his friend had said about Haon.

Woong doesn't respond, he simply pushes Byungjae's drink closer to him, reminding him that it was still virtually undrunk.

Soyoon lent on his shoulder and yawned, telling him that if they were staying in her house, they would be helping her and Woong do the cleaning or she'll chase them out with a vacuum cleaner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was considering writing a fix that involves Byungjae being at cat in some way and it would be really useful if you guy could comment what kind of fic you want e.g. catboy byungjae or byungjae is turned into a cat one day and everyone is confused etc...

**Author's Note:**

> no idea how this is going to turn out but I hope you like it anyways. please tell me what I can improve on because this is probably a bit trash. please don't kill me, this is my first time writing this pairing. have fun yall


End file.
